the_hangout_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of THS Jokes And Memes
Throughout THS, there have been many different jokes and memes that were made during filming the episodes. Some of these jokes are so funny that the creators JP Gautreau and Dennis Borodin have decided to reference them in other THS episodes. List By Episodes In each episode, there have been funny, memorable moments that have been turned into jokes and memes. THS 1 - Report Card A, B ,C Doctor Line: One of the best lines in this episode is, "A means you can be A doctor, B means you can not B a doctor, and C means you can only go C a doctor, do you understand that?" This is said by Dennis Borodin to Branden Veras when Dennis reprimands Branden about his grades on his report card. This line is so funny and creative, that you can faintly hear JP Gautreau laugh behind the camera after it's said. How stupid are these children?!: Dennis Borodin asks Brandan if he remembers how Hitler died and Branden Veras says he forgot, to which Dennis replies with, "Oh my god, how stupid are these children?!", smacking the report card paper against his face. 101% In French: Dennis Borodin wants Branden Veras to have all 100%s in his classes, so when Dennis sees that Branden got a 101% in French he gets angry and flails his arms causing a chair nearby to make a hilarious noise that sounds like 2 consecutive farts. Spanish in 1 minute Line: Dennis Borodin says that when he was in school he learned Spanish in 1 day, but when THS 1 was being made, Dennis had never taken Spanish in real life. Branden throws an American Football at Dennis: At the end of the episode, Branden Veras throws an American Football at Dennis Borodin after Dennis gets mad over a 99.9% in gym on Branden's report card. THS 2 - Intruder Living room Couch Voicecrack: In the beginning of the episode, Chase Morris' voice cracks when he says, "I let you sleep on my living room couch." His voice cracks when he says 'I'. Black Man In My Apartment: When Dennis Borodin calls the police on Chase Morris, he tells them that there's a black man in his apartment. Chase says, "oh well that's some racism". Stop eating all my food: Chase Morris tells Dennis Borodin to stop eating all his fajitas, and his tostitos, and to stop drinking all his apple juice. I Commit suicide!: When Dennis Borodin tries to arrest Chase Morris, Chase says, "I commit suicide!" You're a black man!: When Dennis Borodin tries to conduct an investigation on Chase Morris, he asks Chase what his name is, but when Chase says his name, Dennis says, "no you are a black man!" I Don't Have: Dennis Borodin asks Chase Morris if he has any brothers or sisters and Chase says, "Ok, so... I don't have." JP Gautreau then zooms in on his eye. Gay Couple: When Dennis Borodin and Chase Morris fight, JP Gautreau asks them if they're a gay couple. JP Gautreau Hand Cameo: When Chase Morris has Dennis Borodin lying down, JP Gautreau slaps Dennis' back with his own hand, even though he's the cameraman in this episode. Dennis Borodin Gets Genuinely scared: When Dennis Borodin reveals that he's not a real cop, Chase Morris is about to throw a Diary of A wimpy Kid book at Dennis. Dennis gets genuinely scared and says, "oh goddamn, shit!" Chase doesn't actually throw the book at Dennis. THS 3 - Soccer Practice Double Go: Dennis Borodin tells JP Gautreau that it's time for his soccer training program, Dennis replies by saying, "ok then, let's go." The next shot, Dennis gives the ok for JP to walk in front of the camera, by saying, 'go', but it's not cut out of the video. The whole clip sounds like, "Ok then, let's go, go." My Bottle!: When JP Gautreau kicks the soccer ball, it hits Dennis Borodin's bottle. The bottle says Mama's 91ths Birthday. The bottle is actually JP's in real life. Dennis Borodin throws the Ball At Himself: In a scene where Dennis is supposed to be hit by a ball that JP Gautreau kicks, JP records Dennis taking the ball and throwing at himself. Dennis then falls down, but it looks extremely fake. Kid screaming In the Back: Whilst Dennis Borodin is trying to explain the rules to JP Gautreau, a kid is screaming while riding a bike in the background. Dennis Borodin trips over His own Ball: Dennis trips over the soccer ball by accident and JP Gautreau laughs at him. Yeet, We're Not friends: Dennis Borodin asks JP Gautreau if they can be friends, but when JP says it's awkward, Dennis says, "Yeet we're not friends", and runs away. THS 4 - Smooth Roads Dennis Borodin Screams Like A Girl: Chase Morris attacks Dennis with his umbrella and Dennis screams like a little girl, because he's genuinely frightened. Dennis Borodin Roasts Chase Morris' Jordans: Chase is wearing Jordans in the episode, and Dennis roasts him by saying Ronald Mcdonald gave him those shoes. Weirdest line Dennis Borodin has ever Said: Dennis asks Chase Morris if they want to hang out, but says, "we're not doing sex, though." How can you do ''sex, you're supposed to ''have ''sex, not ''do sex! Chase Morris Headroll: Chase loves to listen to heavy metal music, so when he plays some in the episode, he twirls his head, like a real metalhead. Girls Like this: When Chase Morris tells Dennis Borodin that he doesn't like his mullet, Dennis tells him that girls like it. Then he asks if Chase is a girl. Chase Morris 'Shaves' Off Dennis Borodin's Head Of Hair: In what might be one of the oddest scenes in all of THS, Chase pretends to shave off Dennis' mullet, however he uses his phone as the razor in the episode. My Bike!: Dennis Borodin finds his bike at the end of the episode after Chase Morris stole it. However, Chase is clearly standing right in the shot! THS 4.5: Soccer Practice (REMAKE) Where is he?!: While JP Gautreau is waiting for Dennis Borodin, he gets very impatient, because Dennis is taking forever to meet with him. At one point, JP is lying on a slide and says, "where is he?!". This is one of the most memorable THS lines of all time, and has been referenced in more recent episodes. Sometimes You can be a joke Too: When Dennis Borodin trips on a step, JP Gautreau makes a joke and says he wishes it could happen again. Dennis gets mad, and when JP tells Dennis to just take it as a joke, Dennis tells JP, "sometimes you can be a joke too". This is another very famous line and is used for the cast videos as Dennis 'catchphrase' or main line for him. MORE WALKING?!: When JP Gautreau tells Dennis Borodin that they should practice at a park far away, Dennis gets mad and says, "ugh I have to do MORE WALKING?", then he puts his face in his hand. A woman Makes A strange Noise: At the end of the park training scene, Dennis Borodin is explaining JP Gautreau's soccer flaws to him, but as he is speaking, a woman is chasing a little girl in the background and she makes a whale-like 'ooooooooaaoooooo' sound. Neither Dennis nor JP noticed the sound when they were filming the episode. The 'Shortcut': The next day, JP Gautreau and Dennis Borodin decide to train one last time. When JP says he knows a shortcut through the forest to the park, Dennis is suspicious and tells him to stop, but when JP doesn't listen he says it louder and louder, so it goes, "wait stop, where're you going? Where're you going? Stop. STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" This is undoubtedly the most popular THS meme so far. GET OUT OF MY FACE!: At the very end of the episode, JP Gautreau is really annoying Dennis Borodin. You can hear JP whisper to Dennis to tell him to say, "get out of my face", but when Dennis says it, it's louder and funnier, because he shouts directly at the camera. THS 4.5 is known for having a variety of funny moments. THS 5 - Stalker It's the Ice Age!!: When Nat Urmson asks Dennis Borodin if he can borrow his hat, Dennis says no because of how cold it is outside, Nat begins to argue with Dennis, but then Dennis says, "it's like the ice age out there!. It's the ice age!!" Just the right seat: When Dennis Borodin is about to sit on a swing at the park, Nat Urmson pushes him away and sits down, as Nat is doing this, he says, "just the right seat." Dennis falls to the ground and famously yells. Dennis Borodin And Nat Urmson Roast Each Other: When Nat asks for Dennis' coat once again, Dennis says that Nat looks homeless. Then Nat comes back by saying that Dennis' hair looks like a bush. You can hear JP laugh behind the camera. Dennis Borodin Doesn't Know How To Get To A Macy's: When Nat Urmson asks Dennis where he got his jacket, Dennis says he got it at Macy's but Nat doesn't believe him. Nat says Dennis probably doesn't even know how to get to a Macy's. Dennis Borodin's Amazing Camerawork: When Nat Urmson escapes from JP Gautreau, Dennis decides to chase after Nat. But because Dennis is running, he's not focusing on filming the scene properly, so it looks terrible. The episode mysteriously ends with Dennis chasing Nat as he is filming the asphalt and his hand in front of the camera, one of the weirdest endings to a THS episode. THS 6 - Mail Dilemma Chase Morris' Bizarre Ringtone: When Chase answers the police call from Dennis Borodin, his ringtone sounds like someone breathing heavily. During editing, JP Gautreau added in the, 'what the f*ck is that? How do you explain that?' Berleezy clip from one of his EXPOSED! episodes. AN HOUR?!: When Dennis Borodin calls the police and asks them how long it's going to take, Chase Morris tells Dennis that it's gonna take an hour to get there. Dennis is angry and yells, "AN HOUR?!" into the phone. Returning The microphone: Dennis Borodin is sat on a bench at the park waiting for the cops to get there, when Chase Morris just walks by Dennis and gives him back his package. JP Gautreau edits in the record scratch sound effect for a comedic effect on the scene. Dennis Borodin And Chase Morris' Gay Fighting: After Chase returns the package, Dennis fights him, but when Chase hugs him behind his back, it looks very gay. JP Gautreau even says, "ay yo" behind the camera. I'm Not!: When Dennis Borodin is chasing Chase Morris, Chase says he's getting tired, but then Dennis replies with, "I'm not!" Hands Behind My Hands: When Dennis Borodin gets unjustly arrested by JP Gautreau, JP tells Dennis to put his hands behind his back. Dennis says, "they are behind my hands!" This would imply that Dennis is an insect with 4 arms! JP points this out during post-production, he edits in that Dennis must be an insect. The JUDGE?!!?: When Dennis Borodin tells JP Gautreau the facts about the situation, JP says, "yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge." Dennis then get really pissed and says, "the JUDGE?" Nat Urmson wanted to play the judge in THS 7, but JP and Dennis scrapped the idea of having a court scene in the episode. No Shit: When Chase Morris reveals to the police that he hacked the network, JP Gautreau says, "I think it's because he's... um... hacking stuff", no really? JP couldn't think of anything else to say. Thug life: When Dennis Borodin asks JP Gautreau what he thinks about the fact that Chase Morris has been hacking. JP just says it's because Chase is a thug, he then just says, "thug life." Chase and Dennis are confused by his answer. JP added in the, "boi if you don't get your..." meme during the editing process. THS 7 - Escape The moth Sound in The Stairwell: A joke between the THS cast for some time now has been Dennis Borodin's impersonation of a moth, which sounds very funny. In this episode, when he's running down the stairwell, he makes the moth sound. The moth sound itself originated earlier however, and not from THS. Slow motion JP Gautreau: When JP plays the real police officer in the episode, he tells Dennis Borodin that he has to go to court again. But for some reason, when editing it JP slowed down the footage, so it's funnier. Gold Digger: When Nat Urmson asks Dennis Borodin if he wants to continue working with him, Nat tells Dennis that he's rich. Dennis obliges and says that he'll work with Nat, but that he's not a gold digger. PAUSE! THS 8 - Revenge It's Not My Fault: When Dennis Borodin loses his police ID, he gets mad and freaks out that he's going to lose his job. Nat Urmson says that if Dennis loses his job, it's not his fault. Dennis then gets angry and says, "alright, whatever!"